Master and Crazy
Master and Crazy is the second episode of the third season of Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 4/27/2016. Story The stadium is full of spectators, and the characters are all anxiously awaiting to see if they have been chosen or not. Morton: And, I don’t think I’ve seen a day filled with such anticipation before! All the characters, except Mr. Ganondorf and Sheik, are here, and they are waiting for Mewtwo to appear to reveal his final choices! Ah! There he is now! Mewtwo Teleports onto the field, as Wendy walks out, going to meet him. Wendy: Hello, Mr. Mewtwo! Well, I know you are just so anxious to get started in the Elite Four battle, so go ahead and choose your team. Mewtwo: Very well. My first choice, Lucario. Lucario steps out from the crowd, joining Mewtwo’s side. Lucario: Hu-rah. Mewtwo: By far one of the most skilled in the tournament. Next, the strongest in the tournament. Villager. Villager: Yay! I made it! Villager skips out onto the field, raising his hand to high five Mewtwo. Mewtwo doesn’t respond, but Lucario holds its paw out. Villager high fives it. Mewtwo: Palutena. Palutena: Oh. Me? Dark Pit: What?! She lost her match! Pit: So did you! Link: Zelda would’ve been a stronger applicant. Zelda: (Blushing) Link! Link: Just saying. Palutena walks out onto the field, stopping by Mewtwo. Palutena: I’m glad you listened to me and stopped Ganondorf. Mewtwo: I didn’t. He was a liability that needed to be extinguished. You, however, have a unique feature amongst the others. The Fairy type. '' Link: So does Zelda! Mewtwo: ''My next choice, is Cloud. Ike: Cloud? Robin: Objectively wise, he is the strongest of the swordsman type characters here, his Haxorus the strongest in strength and type. Even if your Conkeldurr is pretty powerful. Cloud walks onto the field. Cloud: Surprised you chose me. Mewtwo: Between Dragon types, it’s either you, Ridley or Corrin. Corrin was a bust, and Ridley’s not a team player. Plus, your Final Smash could destroy the best of them. Cloud: If we’re talking Final Smashes, Mewtwo: My final choice is of the Dark type. Greninja looks excited, as Meta Knight and Dark Pit take an interest as well. Mewtwo: Bayonetta. Bayonetta: Seriously? Bayonetta walks onto the field, swinging her hips widely as she does. Steve stares, Dakota elbowing him. Bayonetta: You’ve got to be bleeping me. Mewtwo: The foes we’re to face will be as strong as gods. Ready to take them out? Bayonetta: Tsk! You’ve got balls, that’s for sure. Looked up a bit about me, too. Fine. I’m in. Palutena has a stern face, looking at Mewtwo. Palutena: She’s not a good choice. She isn’t a team player. Mewtwo: (Only to Palutena) She is perhaps the deadliest one here. We both know what Ganondorf was seeking, and I plan to conquer the Elite Four. But I need plenty of willing body soldiers to help in this fight. Palutena: And with the way these match ups work, she’d be perfect. You don’t want to worry about the pawns. You want to beat the best. Mewtwo: If you don’t want in, I have plenty of other choices. Palutena: I’ll stay, if only to keep you and that witch in check. Bayonetta: That’s Umbra Witch. '' Palutena and Mewtwo look at Bayonetta, who walks over obviously. Bayonetta: ''And know, I won’t team up with this bleep. Bayonetta walks off, Lucario glaring her down as well, able to sense the conflict. Villager is ignorant of the situation, examining Cloud’s muscles. Wendy: Mr. Mewtwo, know that you’ll control the order of your team for each battle. This match and the next you’ll have to choose the order before the matches start!. And now, if we’re ready. Morton! Morton: Huh? Oh, right! And now, it is time to begin the Elite Four challenge! Mewtwo takes a card and pencil, causing them to float with Confusion. He writes on them, then hands the card to Wendy. Wendy walks off, as the sky turns dark purple. Deep Voice: Ah-hahahaha! Sinister Voice: Wuah-hahaha! Master Hand and Crazy Hand float down from the sky, on the right side of the field. Team Mewtwo look up at them, in amazement. Master Hand: Well, well. It looks like Ganondorf couldn’t hold his part of the deal. Crazy Hand: (Slightly muttering) He lost. He lost! But he brought us strong trainers for, sacrifice! Wuah-ha! Lucario: Hur-rah. Cloud: That’s our foe? Villager: Cool! You think they shrink down and go on people’s hands when they aren’t being homicidal master minds? Crazy Hand: You call me, HOMICIDAL?! I’ll blow your little head off! Villager: That’s silly! I have an overly large head for my body size! Bayonetta: Can we just get this the bleep over with? Master Hand: Cussing?! Resetti! I thought you were handling this! Resetti pops out of the ground, looking absolutely fearful. Resetti: Apologies, Master. But she, isn’t like the others. Master Hand snaps his fingers, as a zipper forms on Bayonetta’s mouth, zipping it shut. Bayonetta looks appalled, as she struggles to unzip it. Steve: Okay, that seems cruel and unusual punishment. Makes going down the Diglett tunnel seem humane. Morton: Okay! I’ve just received the roster for Team Mewtwo. The first two on the list will battle first, but the rest will join the battle in this order after one of their teammates is defeated. The list goes up on the monitor, being Lucario, Cloud, Palutena, Bayonetta, Villager, Mewtwo. Morton: And Lucario and Cloud will start the battle for us today! Palutena: So I’ll most likely be fighting alongside the witch. (She looks at Mewtwo) Not your best move. Mewtwo: I think it will suffice. Lucario: You two will make it work. Lucario walks out onto the field, while Cloud goes into the trainer box. Cloud: Alright, Bahamut! Cloud throws the Pokéball, choosing Bahamut the shiny Haxorus, who sparkles on debut. Bahamut: Hur, ax! Cloud: Bahamut, work well with Lucario. Bahamut: Hur! Master Hand: Very well. Dialga! Master Hand snaps, as a portal opens up, Dialga coming out onto the field. Crazy Hand: Palkia! Crazy Hand holds his palm out, Palkia materializing out of it. Palkia then lands down on the field. Link: Legendary Pokémon?! Lucina: Extremely powerful ones at that. Luigi: Whew. Glad I don’t have to fight that. Cloud: I’m starting to see why there are six of us. Roy K: Uh, in case anyone is wondering, this is crazy! But, battle begin! Master Hand: Flash Cannon! Crazy Hand: Aura Sphere! Cloud: Razor Wind! Dialga fires a silver colored energy beam, while Palkia forms a pink Aura Sphere in its hand, throwing it. Bahamut releases a Razor Wind, large enough to deflect both attacks. Lucario throws an Aura Sphere at Dialga. Dialga shimmers silver as it takes the attack. Dialga then releases silver energy waves, hitting Lucario hard, sending it flying. Palutena: A Metal Burst! They can’t attack without risking knock back. Lucario dashes in, going for Force Palm. Palkia flies in Lucario’s path, arm glowing a bright pink, the energy blade growing in size. Cloud: Bahamut, block it! Dragon Dance to Dual Chop! Lucario uses Double Team, disappearing. Bahamut uses Dragon Dance, glowing red and pink. Bahamut then dashes through the clones, Dual Chop blades forming. Bahamut swings them, colliding with Palkia’s Spacial Rend. Spacial Rend tears through, sending Bahamut flying back, it struggling to get up. Master Hand: Trick Room. Lucario appears, going to strike Dialga with Force Palm. Dialga extends a large light blue energy room around the field. Lucario slows down as it goes to strike Dialga, Dialga looking and snickering. Dialga fires Flash Cannon, blowing Lucario back. Lucario skids back, its aura growing in size. Lucario: Hur-rah! Cloud: Agreed. We need to go all out. Bahamut! Omnislash! Dragon Dance to Outrage! Pokémon Trainer: No, don’t do it! Lucas: Huh? Why? Pokémon Trainer: Trick Room is a field effect that reverses move order. The fastest Pokémon move last! Bahamut uses Dragon Dance, and dashes at Palkia, its movements as slow as a Slugma. Crazy Hand laughs at this, as does Palkia. Crazy Hand: Oh, what an idiot! Palkia, Spacial Rend! Palkia fires Spacial Rend, hitting the slow Bahamut. The collision causes an explosion, defeating Bahamut. Roy K: Bahamut is unable to battle! Cloud will now switch out with Palutena! Cloud returns Bahamut, as he walks back to the others. Palutena walks past him, taking her position. Palutena: Well. Can’t say that I’m any more prepared for this than before. Lucario. She chooses Togekiss. Lucario turns, looking at Palutena. They nod to each other, as Lucario charges an Aura Sphere. Lucario throws it, Dialga blocking it with Flash Cannon. Palutena: Togekiss, Aura Sphere! Crazy Hand: Palkia, Aura Sphere! Then Shadow Claw! Palkia throws an Aura Sphere, blocking Togekiss’ newly formed one. Palkia’s claw then glows black, as it shoots a large Shadow Claw at Togekiss. Togekiss swings its wing up, using Air Slash to cut through the attack. Palutena: Lucario. Now would be a good time for Mega Evolution. Lucario looks at Palutena, baffled. Lucario: With Trick Room active? I’ll be so fast I’ll never move first! Palutena: Trust me on this. I have an ace ready. Lucario nods, as he glows, mega evolving into Mega Lucario. Morton: And Lucario uses Mega Evolution! Not sure how that is going to help in this situation, with Master Hand in complete control of the field with his Trick Room! Mega Lucario prepares a Force Palm, beginning a slow run forward. Crazy Hand laughs at this, unable to contain himself. Palutena: (Cheerfully) Togekiss, After You. Togekiss glows with a white aura, which is then transferred to Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario speeds up to a blinding, regular speed, appearing right in Dialga’s face. Dialga is startled, as Mega Lucario strikes Dialga hard with Force Palm, sending it flying back, tumbling back on the field. Yoshi: Yoshi? Steve: I agree with you, dino. I have no clue what just happened. Robin: After You makes the target move next, regardless of speed or priority. Palutena essentially has the ultimate loophole to Trick Room. Crazy Hand: NO! You can’t do that! Master Hand: Relax. All is going according to plan. Crazy Hand: Like heck it is! Palkia, Spacial Rend! Palutena: Got you. Togekiss, take it, and use Dazzling Gleam! Togekiss flies forward gracefully, as Palkia swings its arm, releasing the Spacial Rend. Togekiss takes it, being completely immune to it. Togekiss flies close to Palkia, as it releases Dazzling Gleam, a bright yellow and pink light. Palkia takes it, its body turning into pink light, breaking. Palutena: A Substitute?! Master Hand: Dialga, Flash Cannon. Palutena: Togekiss, After You! Dialga fires Flash Cannon, as Togekiss uses After You on Mega Lucario, who fires a full power Aura Sphere to block it. Aura Sphere breaks through it, as it flies straight for Dialga. Master Hand: Metal Burst! Dialga takes the full brunt of the Aura Sphere, as Dialga releases Metal Burst, slamming into Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario flies back, reverting and defeated. Roy K: Lucario is unable to battle! Bayonetta will replace it! Larry: Yeah! I get to come out! Larry leads two Wobbuffets onto the field with a stretcher, them loading Lucario onto it, and carrying it off. Bayonetta walks up next to Palutena, the two glaring each other down. Palutena: Uh, Master Hand? How about restoring Bayonetta’s mouth? Bayonetta points at her zipper mouth, looking extremely agitated. Master Hand: Oh, fine. Master Hand snaps his fingers, Bayonetta’s mouth being restored to normal. Master Hand: But cuss again, and we’ll see how well Absol battles without commands. Bayonetta: Tsk! It won’t last long, that’s for sure! Palutena: Bayonetta. Your control over time is at least equal to that of Dialga’s. If you use those tactics, inflicting intense damage with your Future Sight, Bayonetta: You’ve got to be fu Bayonetta stops, seeing Master Hand ready to snap. Bayonetta: You’ve got to be sh, god da, uragh! Bayonetta pulls out her guns, firing rapidly into the air. She then calms down, as she draws her Pokéball. Bayonetta: You’ve got to be kidding. He turned my mouth into a zipper! I’m going to destroy them in an instant! Palutena: No! That’s what they want! Bayonetta: Absol, go! Bayonetta throws the Pokéball, choosing Absol. Absol: Absol! Bayonetta: Perish Song! Master Hand: Roar of Time! Palutena: Take the attack! Crazy Hand: Shadow Claw! Absol gets ready to use Perish Song, as Dialga’s back fins grow, charging an indigo ball. Dialga fires the indigo beam that is Roar of Time, before Absol can do anything. Togekiss moves in front of Absol, taking the entirety of the attack, being immune. Palkia shoots a Shadow Claw, which slashes hard at Togekiss. Absol releases Perish Song, with dark red sound waves being released, colliding with the Trick Room walls. Morton: And, the time game has begun! This match will only last three more turns! Only question is, will Master and Crazy Hand manage to defeat Team Mewtwo in that time period, or will the challengers take the victory?! Master Hand: Flash Cannon! Crazy Hand: Aura Sphere! Bayonetta: Detect! Palutena: Aura Sphere! Dialga fires Flash Cannon, Togekiss parrying it with Aura Sphere. Flash Cannon breaks through, as it hits Togekiss, defeating it. Aura Sphere arcs after Absol, who uses Detect, its movements slowing down so Absol can move to dodge, nudging the fainted Togekiss to take the blow. The Perish Song sound waves shrink around the field. Villager: That’s not very friendly! Mewtwo: I didn’t pick her because she’s friendly. Though that isn’t reassuring. Roy K: Togekiss is unable to battle! Villager will take Palutena’s place! Palutena returns Togekiss, glaring Bayonetta down. Bayonetta: Survival of the fittest bii, I mean, wench. Palutena whips her hair around, as she strides away from the trainer box. Villager walks over, looking a bit upset. Bayonetta: What’s wrong with you, kid? Villager: I don’t like you treating our teammate like that. Bayonetta: You want me to be nice? Life isn’t nice, kid. You’re just too stupid to see that. Villager looks away from Bayonetta, drawing a Pokéball. Villager: Slaking! Villager throws the Pokéball, choosing Slaking. Slaking: Slaking! Bayonetta: One of those?! Morton: There are two moves left! The only way that the Elite Four can win it is if they defeat both Absol and Slaking in one hit each at full health, then do the same to Mewtwo! Let everyone know that Slaking is unaffected by Perish Song! And due to Slaking’s Truant, it only will be able to attack once in this timeframe! Crazy Hand: Easy! Palkia, Spacial Rend! Master Hand: Not as easy as you think it is. Dialga, Roar of Time! Bayonetta: Block with Future Sight portals! Villager: (Softly) Hammer Arm. Dialga fires Roar of Time, while Palkia releases Spacial Rend. Absol creates wormholes to fire Future Sight into, but it is hit by Spacial Rend, canceling both attacks. Roar of Time flies at Slaking, as it looks back at Villager, as if the order confused it. Villager: (Nodding) Hammer Arm! Slaking: Slaking. Slaking takes a step back, arms glowing white for Hammer Arm, it getting ready for a powerful strike. Absol senses something, unable to move in time. Slaking hits Absol directly with Hammer Arm, shooting it forward to take the full force of the Roar of Time. When the attack fades, Absol is defeated. Roy K: Absol is unable to battle! Mewtwo will take Bayonetta’s place! Bayonetta: What the?! Bayonetta turns to face Villager, drawing her pistols at him. Villager moves faster and swings his butterfly net, catching Bayonetta in it. She struggles, it canceling out her powers. Bayonetta: You double crossing slime brat! You attacked me! Villager: You used your unconscious partner as a shield. Despicable. Bayonetta: At least the dead weight did something useful! Villager gives Bayonetta a malicious look, Bayonetta slightly deterred. Villager: You want to be treated like a teammate? You need to act like a teammate. Palutena, would you like to take this witch away? Palutena: With pleasure. Palutena cracks her knuckles, as she takes the net handle, dragging Bayonetta away. Mewtwo floats onto the field, as Slaking chucks Absol off the field. Morton: And complete anarchy! As bad as Bayonetta’s tactics was, I forgot that Villager is at least as or even more underhanded in battle. Snake: I didn’t. Not for a moment. Fox: Yeah. He tore me and Falco apart, when we were a perfect team. Falco: And I led us to greatness. Fox: Oh, not this again. Morton: There’s one move left! Slaking is immobile from Truant, while Dialga has to recharge from Roar of Time! This last attack will be between Mewtwo and Palkia! Crazy Hand: Spacial Rend! Mewtwo glows and mega evolves into Mega Mewtwo Y, as he forms a white energy sphere. Mega Mewtwo Y fires Psystrike, as Palkia fires Spacial Rend. The attacks collide, as Psystrike goes through, hitting Palkia with a mental blast. Palkia drops, struggling to get up. The Perish Song closes on the field, as Dialga and Palkia glow with a dark red aura, both of them dropping. Roy K: Dialga and Palkia are unable to battle! The victor is Team Mewtwo! Morton: And it’s over! Team Mewtwo makes an incredible victory! Though, with Mewtwo’s last attack there, it’s safe to say that they could’ve beaten Master and Crazy Hand even without Perish Song! Mega Mewtwo Y reverts. Mewtwo: We’ll never know now. Morton: Now, that’s it for today! Though, I don’t think I can take any more excitement today! Team Mewtwo will have the entire evening to set up a roster for tomorrow’s battle, which they won’t know who they fight till then. Until next time, everyone! Competing Characters * Team Mewtwo ** Lucario ** Cloud ** Palutena ** Bayonetta ** Villager ** Mewtwo * Elite Four ** Master Hand ** Crazy Hand Non-Competing Characters * Dark Pit * Pit * Link * Zelda * Ike * Robin * Greninja * Meta Knight * Steve * Lucina * Luigi * Pokémon Trainer * Lucas * Yoshi * Snake * Fox * Falco * Morton Koopa * Wendy Koopa * Roy Koopa * Larry Koopa * Mr. Resetti Pokémon * Lucario ** Mega Lucario * Bahamut the Haxorus (Cloud's) * Togekiss (Palutena's) * Absol (Bayonetta's) * Slaking (Villager's) * Mewtwo ** Mega Mewtwo Y * Dialga (Master Hand's) * Palkia (Crazy Hand's) * Greninja Trivia * The six trainers for the Elite Four challenge is based off the number of characters used for the final battle against Tabuu in the Subspace Emissary. * Before Cloud and Bayonetta were introduced into SSB4, the other two choices for the team were Greninja and Samus, wielding Magnezone. * The Dialga and Palkia appearing earlier in this series are the same as the ones used by the Hands. Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle